


Number 10,000

by JennLynn77



Series: Right As Rain [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Married Sex, Retirement, Retirement!lock, Top Sherlock, milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennLynn77/pseuds/JennLynn77





	Number 10,000

**Number 10,000**

**2046**

 

“Wow. That was. That was rather fantastic, Sherlock! That thing you did there at the end, that was, um, good.” John was on his back, panting, his legs still wrapped around Sherlock’s ass; his arms around his shoulders; his lips on his neck.

 

Sherlock was collapsed on John’s chest and belly; John’s softening prick between their bellies. His own cock becoming flaccid in John’s still weakly pulsing heat. “I would hope so.” He kissed John’s neck and basked in the praise and the soft aftershocks of his own pleasure.

 

“Why would you hope so? Every time we mess about together, it’s wonderful.”

 

“This was a momentous occasion if you must know.”

 

“Is it? Pray tell.” John pushed his head back into the pillow underneath him, stretching his neck and luxuriating in the weight of Sherlock’s body on top of his own. He untangled his legs from Sherlock’s body and let them lie on the bed, caressing Sherlock’s thighs with his own. 

 

“That was the 10,000th time we’ve had sexual relations together.”

 

John’s eyebrows went comically high. They almost disappeared into his hairline. “Are you serious?”

 

“Of course I’m serious.”

 

“You’ve kept track of how many times we’ve had sex with each other?”

 

“You act as though you’re surprised by this information, John. I do have a Mind Palace.”      Sherlock crossed his arms and laid them across John’s chest. He dropped his head and rested his chin on his right forearm, aqua eyes meeting eyes of navy blue. 

 

“That seems like a lot.”

 

“Well, we’ve been together romantically for twenty-nine years. If you divide 10,000 by twenty-nine, we average sexual activity, with orgasm, for three hundred and forty-four days out of three hundred and sixty-five. I think that average is admirable, considering our occupation, and the fact that we raised a child. I commend us.”

 

“Wow. That is rather impressive. Makes that thing you did before with your finger all the more impressive.”

 

“I saved that move for tonight, just so you’re aware.”

 

“You are a very talented berk, you know that?

 

“I’ve been told that a time or two.”

“I’ve rarely come twice that soon before. I’m seventy-five years old and you’ve created another milestone for me, love.” John couldn’t help but stare at his husband. To think they might not have had this.

  
  


“How would you feel about having our ten thousandth and first time? Sooner rather than later?”

 

“Are you sure? That finger trick worked better than I thought.”

 

“I want you to come again.”

 

“You couldn’t possibly get off one more time. Your refractory period is admirable for your age, but that must be medically impossible after that very successful finger experiment.”

 

“Who says I have to come again? I said I want YOU to get off again. I like watching your face when you come. Seeing that, watching your pleasure wash over and through you, that will almost be as great as coming again for me. Ten thousand and one?”

 

“John. You animal.”

 

John raised a brow lasciviously and wiggled it a few times. Sherlock laughed at John’s playfulness. 

 

“Ten thousand and one, then.”


End file.
